I Will Be Loving You
by XOXOkiss
Summary: Kisah cinta TaoRis yang harus kandas karena suatu perjodohan antara Kris dan Lay. Bagaimana nasib Tao? Akankah Kris berpaling dari Tao?


**I WILL BE LOVING YOU**

Pair(s) : TaoRis(main), KrisLay ,LayHo,another Exo couples

Genre : Sad Romance

Rating : T

**Annyeong semuanya ^^ **

**Maaf Vanilla baru bisa ngeupdate fic sekarang soalnya Vanilla sibuk banget nihT_T **

**Melebihi sibuknya para member EXO mungkin(?) **

**Vanilla ga mau banyak omong deh soalnya ada banyak FF yang belum dilanjutin dan so pasti update kilat * R : Author.. kau sungguh mengenaskan -_-* **

**Sebagai permintaan maaf karena telat update, Vanilla mempersembahkan sebuah fic bercastkan TAORIS! Tapi sayang sekali ini SAD ROMANCE *evil laugh* **

**Dan Vanilla sangat mengharapkan para readers untuk meninggalkan sebuah review ^^ **

**So… here's the FF! **

**TAO POV **

_Sampai bintang jatuh_

_Sampai matahari dan bulan menjadi debu_

_Sampai akhir hidupku _

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu _

Kulirik sekali lagi pasangan yang sedang mengikrarkan sebuah janji dialtar gereja.

Aku berusaha menahan air mataku, ini demi Kris ge, itulah yang kupikirkan selama 2 hari belakangan ini. Kris ge adalah namjachinguku ehmmm tepatnya mantan namjachinguku. Kami telah berpacaran selama 3 tahun dan Kris ge pernah berjanji akan menikahiku tetapi orangtuanya tidak setuju akan pernyataan Kris ge dan dengan seenak jidat Yoochun *loh?* kedua orang tuanya menjodohkan Kris ge dengan Lay,sahabatku.

_Flashback_

Plak~

" Apa kau gila, Kris Wu?! Bagaimana bisa kau mau menikahi namja murahan sepertinya hah?!" ucap , ayah Kris ge seraya menampar Kris ge.

" Aku tidak gila! Dan aku serius bahwa aku ingin menikahinya! Kami telah menjadi kekasih sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan tak salahkan kalau aku mencintainya lalu ingin menikahinya?!" jawab Kris ge sambil menatap tajam namja paruh baya dihadapannya. Aku hanya bisa menahan air mataku melihat pemandangan yang sungguh menyakitkan ini.

" Aku tidak mau tau! Kau harus segera putus dengan Tao! Kau tidak bisa ditinggal diam, Kris Wu! Aku akan menikahkanmu dengan Yixing besok lusa! Sana antarkan kekasih murahanmu itu keluar!" bentak pada Kris ge.

Kris segera membawaku keluar menuju taman tempat aku dan Kris ge bertemu dulu.

Namun kemudian aku harus menerima kenyataan yang sangat membuatku sedih, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Kris ge menangis. " Kris ge jangan menangis… Tao tidak suka melihat gege menangis. " ucapku sambil mengusap air mata namja yang sangat kucintai itu.

" Maafkan gege,Tao…. Sepertinya hubungan kita memang harus berhenti disini. Maaf gege tidak bisa menepati janji gege… " ucap Kris ge seraya menyentuh pipiku. Aku hanya diam tak bergeming .

" Huang Zi Tao…. Tatap gege! " perintah Kris ge. Dan dengan berat hati aku menatapnya.

" Walaupun gege tak berada disamping Tao nanti, walau gege harus menikah dengan orang lain… gege akan tetap… mencintai Huang Zi Tao. Kau boleh mencari orang lain yang lebih pantas untukmu… tapi gege hanya ingin kau selalu ingat bahwa gege akan tetap mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi. " ucap Kris ge seraya menggenggam tanganku.

" Tao akan tetap mencintai gege juga… walaupun Kris ge tidak bisa berada disamping Tao nanti. Tao akan tetap menunggu Kris ge… Tao tidak mau mencintai orang lain! Cukup Kris ge saja! " jawabku dengan senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan.

" Thank you,my dear…. I Love You… Goodbye " ucap Kris ge seraya memelukku.

" Ne,gege. I Love You too… Goodbye " jawabku sambil membalas pelukannya.

Dan tak lama setelah itu Kris ge pergi dari hadapanku walaupun aku tau dari gerak geriknya ia seakan enggan untuk meninggalkanku.

" Aku akan tetap mencintaimu,Kris ge…. " bisikku lirih.

_End Flashback_

Setelah upacara pernikahan terselenggarakan. segera berdiri. " Aku sangat berbahagia untuk anakku dan Yixing. Oleh sebab itu, kalian berdua akan dipindahkan ke Kanada. Bagaimana? Semoga kalian berbahagia. " ucap . Seluruh undangan langsung bertepuk tangan dan bersorak sorai senang. Namun berbeda dengan keadaan hatiku yang muram ini. Tentu saja aku shock. Setelah harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Kris ge menikah dengan orang lain, sekarang aku malah harus merelakannya untuk pergi ke Kanada.

Aku tersenyum saat tanpa sengaja aku melihat Kris ge yang menatapku.

_Tes _

_Tes _

Aku segera menghapus airmataku dan segera berlari keluar.

Hingga tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seorang namja yang tubuhnya lebih pendek dariku dan berwajah angelic. " Suho ge? Sedang apa? " tanyaku walaupun aku tau bahwa ia sedang memperhatikan Lay. " Aku? Sedang memperhatikan orang yang kucintai. " ucapnya sambil tersenyum walaupun air mata sudah mulai terlihat diwajahnya. Ya, aku tau bahwa Suho ge dan Lay ge sudah berpacaran selama 7 tahun. Dan itu pasti sangat sulit untuk Suho ge dan Lay ge untuk berpisah. Bayangkan saja aku yang baru 3 tahun berpacaran dengan Kris saja sudah sekacau ini, apalagi yang sudah berpacaran selama 7 tahun lalu hubungan itu kandas karena sebuah perjodohan yang konyol namun sungguh menyakitkan.

" Aku turut berduka untukmu,Tao. Aku paham bagaimana perasaanmu. " ucapnya mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Sosok Suho hyung sudah seperti kakak kandung bagiku. Oleh karena itu aku sangat menyayanginya seperti keluargaku sendiri. Aku mengangguk dan segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah taman. Taman yang menjadi saksi cinta pertamaku dan berakhirnya hubunganku dengan Kris ge. Namun ketika sampai ditengah taman itu, pandanganku memudar dan akupun terjatuh. Sebelum aku menutup mataku, aku mendengar suara Baekhyun ge yang menjerit dan suara Luhan ge yang terisak-isak.

**Author POV**

_3 hari kemudian _

Disebuah ruangan bernuansa putih terlihat seorang namja bermata panda sedang terbaring tenang dengan alat medis yang berada ditubuhnya.

" Hiks… hiks…. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Tao." Ucap namja imut bernama Baekhyun. Dengan sigap, Chanyeol sang namjachingu segera memeluk Baekhyun. " Sudahlah… Tao akan baik-baik saja. Iakan orang yang kuat." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berusaha menahan tangisannya. Terlihat juga HunHan, KaiSoo, ChenMin dan Suho yang berdiri disamping BaekYeol sambil menetesan airmata.

" Gege….. " terdengar lirihan seorang namja yang saat ini terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Dengan segera BaekYeol, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChenMin serta Suho mengitari ranjang Tao.

" Ne, baby panda? " ucap Luhan sambil meneteskan airmata.

" Jangan bersedih karena Tao… Tao mohon… tersenyumlah untuk Tao ya…. Tao sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Tao punya sebuah permohonan. Bisakan kalian membantu Tao,ge? "

" Tentu,Tao." Jawab Suho sambil tersenyum manis walaupun ia terus-terusan meneteskan airmata.

" Permohonan Tao adalah….. Tao ingin berterimakasih atas segala perhatian yang sudah kalian berikan untuk Tao. Tao ingin semua gege-gege Tao bahagia. Dan Tao ingin Kris ge tau bahwa Tao tetap mencintai Kris ge sampai kapanpun. Tao juga ingin Kris ge bahagia walau Tao tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kris ge nanti. Itulah permohonan terakhir Tao. Tao mengantuk,ge…. Tao mau tidur dulu ya… Terima kasih. Tao menyayangi kalian semua…. Tao juga akan selalu mencintai Kris ge. Selamat tidur. " ucap Tao seraya menutup matanya dan meneteskan airmata untuk terakhir kalinya disusul oleh suara sebuah alat yang memberi tanda bahwa tidak ada lagi detak jantung Tao.

Dan dalam sekejap terdengar suara tangisan yang memilukan dari ruangan itu.

_7 bulan kemudian _

**Kris POV**

" Halo, panda gege yang manis. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau bahagia disana? Gege sangat merindukanmu,Tao. Maaf gege tidak bisa hadir disaat Tao mulai tertidur. Maafkan gege… dan terima kasih karena masih mencintai gege hingga saat ini. Dan tau tidak? Gege sudah bercerai loh dengan Yixing. Dan kemarin lusa, Yixing dan Suho menikah ditaman yang menjadi saksi cinta kita loh… hehehe… Gege akan menepati janji gege nanti saat kita bertemu lagi. Wo ai ni, Huang Zi Tao. " ucapku sambil meneteskan airmata lalu menaruh rangkaian bunga mawar putih didepan sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan HUANG ZI TAO.

_**THE END**_

**Nah… bagaimana ficnya? Mian bila terdapat banyak typo. Dan fic ini **_**MURNI **_**hasil pemikiran Vanilla. Jadi jika terjadi kemiripan(?) harap diterima dengan lapang dada. Harap meninggalkan sebuah jejak berupa review ya,readers. Kamsahamida ^^ **


End file.
